Legendary Dragon's
by fyrno15
Summary: As the year starts their lies a new legend, the legend of the rainbow dragon's, unfortunately, such legends are that, but what if this legend happens to be true. Going for M rating because I am going to be safe than sorry.
1. Prologe

_A week before the Dust till Down instant_

In the dead of night, there is nothing but silence, the city is quiet, nothing was happening...Until.

"_All_ _units, there is a robbery in progress at the store Dust n Guns, all units head over their now_" is what the lady on the Police radio said, then all of that quiet is cut by the loud noise of sirens heading east.

But unfortunately for them, there is another robbery taking place at the Schnee company's private Warehouse at the Eastern docks.

You could see a Bullhead hovering over the water with the ramp down facing towards the warehouse, with men loading crates of crystals and Dust by the gallons.

"We are nearly ready to leave sir" spoke one of the men to the employer, "Good, Keep at it men we wouldn't want her angry now" spoke out the notorious criminal Roman Torchwick.

As the thugs continue working a stranger walks towards them, with his body hidden in the shadows.

One by one the thugs look towards who is walking to them, Roman seeing that they are stopped working starts yelling at them, "Hey I ain't paying you lot to slack off now get back to work" seeing that they ain't moving he walks up to the closest one, "Didn't you hear me? get back to wo.." Roman began but stopped to see someone walking.

What they see is a teenager in a light brown cloak covering his entire body, with his dark red hair blowing in the wind, holding a large sword with the blade as long as his body minus the head.

**(If you're having trouble picturing the sword, just think of Asta's sword from black clover but cleaner)**

Roman just stare's at the kid then started laughing, "well what are you waiting for you idiots, GET HIM!" he shouts making the closer ones to the teen to charge, they stopped when they see him grab the handle of his sword, he twirls it around on his right side then stabbed it in the ground

With newfound confidence they charge once again, the redhead just takes off his cloak off to revival that he is wearing an orange and white sleeveless shirt, and light grey pants, which makes it look like he was getting ready for bed.

Before any of them could move anymore the teen charged at them and in a blink of an eye half of them are taken down with slash marks on them, this caused the remaining thugs and Roman with a surprised look.

One of the thugs that remain has a thinking look on his face, 'dark red hair, faster then the eye could handle, has a sword as big as his body' he relished who they are fighting, "BOSS, IT'S HIM" making Roman look at him, "I recognise him from the reports from everyone else, the way he moves and what he looks like, it's him, the Red Dragon, Salamander".

Roman has shocked written all over his face, he looks at the teens right shoulder with his canes scope to make sure that it is him, only to see a red Dragon tattoo in a circle, 'crap I didn't think would face ageist a hunter in training' he thought, "sorry gents but I must be off" was the last words he said before entering the Bullhead taking off leaving the rest behind.

The remaining thugs look back at the teen thinking that if they beat him they would be able to escape, so they charge him once more.

"Fire Dragon's" The redhead just says still absorbing air into his lungs, the thugs knowing his signature attack starts running to the water, but before they could the teen yelled out, "**ROAR**" and all that's anyone could see was red flames.

_Minutes__ Latter_

The cops finally showed up at the docks to see the area in ashes, with thugs laying down, half-burnt and the others slashed.

With the police bathuled, the redhead swordsman is currently climbing the local fire escape towards his room, when he gets to the right window he opens it to enter.

Once his entire body inside the lights turned on to revival a teenage girl and a young adult male.

The girl has dark brown hair that's tied in a ponytail, she is blind on her left side, she is wearing a light pink tank top with an owl picture on it, with light purple pants.

The boy is slightly taller then the swordsman, he has really short black hair with orange highlights, he is wearing a dark green shirt with blue pants, his right arm is a mechanical arm.

"Where have you been?" the girl asked.

"Just out Ellie" the swordsman spoke setting his sword on the wall

"More like fighting again" the other male pointed at the red head's blade

"So what Jack, it's my life," the other male says while walking to the kitchen

There is an awkward silence with the redhead raiding the fridge to grab a can of drink until Ellie start's breaking the silence, "so did you win?" she asked with the only response was the swordsman smirking.

"Of course he won, what do you expect from the guy that graduated from Signal academy at the age of 14," Jack says sarcastically.

Ellie just death glares at the male, "so that means Fyrno is stronger than you" she says.

Sensing an argument about to come Fyrno just walks past them and says, "I'm off to bed, you should be to Ellie, it's a school night" this results in the lone female to pout and sulk to her room.

"Ok night guys," she says while closing her door.

"night" the two male replayed back

Once again there is a silence with Fyrno just finishing his drink, once done he throws it in the garbage and heads back to his room, "hold it, Flame Brain"

Fyrno gains tick marks and nearly shouted back but realised it's the middle of the night, "look I know that you can become a great Huntsman, but with what you are doing now isn't going to help you" Jack says with some concern.

With that done the eldest male heads to his room for the night to leave the redhead alone to his thoughts thinking

'What am I going to do'

_Next Morning_

"I WANT CHOCOLATE MILK"

Fyrno groans hearing the youngest yell, and just stuff his face back into his pillow wanting to go back to sleep

But that was short-lived as a shock went through his foot, "Ugh" he shouts only to see twin boys running out of his room, "YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE DEAD" he yells with murder in his eyes chasing after them into the living room where the chaos is going.

As he chases them their mother is giving the angry girl her milk with Ellie helping to make breakfast, she is wearing a light brown blouse with dark brown pants, with a white appren covering her.

"Calm down boy's your father's not in the right moo.." She began but was interrupted by a cover of demonic energy which made the three boys turn towards the source.

That made the three frighten with fear at a giant man in the doorway with Jack behind him also scared, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YA DOING!".

A few seconds later all four boys are laying on the ground with newfound bumps on their heads, with the demonic energy finally descending, and the man returns to his normal size snuggling his wife.

The young girl is more interested in her drink, and Ellie is just trying not to laugh at their miss fortune.

"YOU FOUR GET TO YOUR SEATS" The Father yelled at them which all four just sat on a stool each, not wanting another bump on the head.

With breakfast ready all of them just ate in silence with the father finished first, "Jack, hurry up and finish, the bakery is about to be opened" he says calmly to him.

Jack just nods and finishes his food quickly and says, "ready now Arron"

With that done the two leaves the rest alone, the mother takes off her apron and takes the girl in her arms, "all right you two, get ready for school now" she mentions to the twins.

Which made them both groan, "all right miss Lucy" the two then just moves to their room, leaving the rest alone.

"You too young lady" Lucy mentions to Ellie, which just made the girl run out the door, Lucy looks at the remaining male and asks, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't know yet, maybe continue with some unfinished art" the redhead replied.

Lucy just sighs, "you know that you can enter Beacon right, like your older brother"

With that said she and the youngest left the male alone.

_A few Hours Later_

Fyrno left the apartment an hour ago just walking around Vale looking for some cheap food.

He found a Ramin stand and ordered one bowl of noodles with extra meat, which the old man handed one out of air.

After eating a couple of bowls a man sits on the stool next to him, which the red didn't notice until he was nearly finished his 9th bowl only to spit it out.

Next to him is Qrow Branwen, his ex history teacher from Signal, and famous huntsman, he just ordered his usual.

Fyrno just goes back to his own eating, "It's been a while kid" Qrow began, Fyrno just nods with food in his mouth, "swoll kid then we talk"

Fyrno did as his told, "I heard some rumours going around about a red salamander guy torching thugs and whatnot" the redhead starts to sweat over Qrows insinuating but let him continue, "now since you live around here you wouldn't happen to know anything about it do you... Salamander"

Fyrno nearly falls off his seat, "w. , i.i.i don't k. anyt. about tha" he is interrupted by the older man, "now don't think about lying to me kid, I know"

The redhead just has a look of shock, "close your mouth before flys enter" Fyrno did as instructed, so the two finish their food before continuing.

"So you gonna join a Hunter school or what?" Qrow asked, "Don't know there are many but none are interesting for me" he replied

"Listen, kid, I know you for three years before you graduated, you are smart and strong, the only things you lack is motivation, with the way you constantly be lazy and sleep in class, but I know you will become a great Huntsman one day"

Qrow slides a piece of paper to him and then leaves, "enjoy yourself kid, also say hi to my niece for me" Qrow says

Fyrno grabs the paper and asks, "how will I know who she is?"

"Ohh you'll know, she's a firecracker"

With Qrow left the redhead heads home, on the way he looks at the paper with surprise written on his face, then to one of pure happiness

As soon as he gets home the family was just relaxing waiting for him so they can make dinner, just to see the biggest grin on his face.

"What happened to you?" Lucy asks

"Nothing much just an acceptance letter to Beacon" he replies with

This announcement caused everyone has shocked looks

After a while, Arron grabs Fyrno and yells, "THIS CAUSE FOR CELEBRATION".

_End Chapter_

**A/N Thanks for reading**

**I am hoping for all of creation that I haven't made any spelling or grammar mistakes**

**But in case I do just tell me i will edit when and if I have time**

**Anyway if you got any suggestions on where i should take this fic just tell me and i will see what i could do**

**Agian thank you**


	2. Chapter 1

As the early sunrise cames into being, the people of Vale are still in bed.

The alarm rang for the Redhead swordsman making him groan, wanting more sleep but knew he couldn't

So he walked to the kitchen where he sees Arron eating breakfast, so the teen greats him then ate as well.

"You nervous?" Arron asks

"Not really, you should be asking the other students," the redhead says certainty.

The father just smerks finished his food and leave the apartment, the redhead heads back to his room to finish packing and get dressed

He is wearing a plain red shirt and brown pants

As he finished, he looks at the big sword in the room, 'it is best that salamander takes a break for a while' he thought while grabbing his other weapon in one of his draws, and puts it in his duffel bag

The redhead leaves a note for the rest of the family and leaves to the Bullhead.

(**A Few Hours Later with cheby Fyrno and Jack knocked out by Arron)**

As every student is talking to friends and family, Fyrno is next to the wall trying not to puke all over the place, with a pained face.

The redhead tried to stand but every time he did, his stomach wouldn't agree with him, so he gave up and just sit there, until

"You ok?" someone asks him, he turns to the where the voice is to see two girls

One of them has buff arms that make the redhead thinks shes a brawler, she is wearing a brown top with white short shorts, her hair is a bright yellow that comes down to her waist.

The other one is a bit shorter than the other one, she has a black and red battle skirt combo, with a red hood and cape, Fyrno couldn't tell where her weapon is, her hair is black with red highlights,

What makes her different to the blonde is that she has silver eyes, which is incredibly rare

"Uhh no, motion sick" the swordsman spoke barely keeping his breakfast down, making the blonde chuckle, "looks like you just gained the nickname vomit boy now"

This made Fyrno angry, "you want to fight blonde?" he tries to stand to make a point but the Bullhead shook, making the redhead fall back down holding his stomach, which made the blonde laugh but makes the caped girl looks concerned

"Yang stop teasing him," the shorter one says, "sorry about her she can be a hand full, my names Ruby Rose, the one that's laughing is my older sister Yang"

The redhead groans out, "the names Fyrno Dragnell"

Ruby continues, "again sorry about Yang, so are you sure you're ok?"

The redhead stays silent, then the Bullhead shook again making him groan further

As soon as the Bullhead lands, everyone finally exits

But Yang had to carry Fyrno out of the Bullhead since he couldn't move a muscle

When they are on the soled ground the male jumps off Yang's shoulder and stands a heroic pose with a sign saying 'Revived'

"All right here we are" he yells

This makes the two girls chuckle at his antics, making him confused, "what?"

"Nothing," both said

Then the three walks towards Beacon to become star struck by its beauty

As soon as it happened Ruby becomes distracted by the weapons, "ooh look he has a collapsible staff, She has a fire sword!"

This gained the attention of the redhead by the word fire wondering where, but Yang pulls Rubys hood stopping her from floating away.

"Calm down little sis thier just weapons" Yang points out

"Just Weapons?" sensing an argument about to happen Fyrno leaves the siblings alone and walks around the area

After a while, thier was an explosion causing the redhead to see Ruby arguing with a Schnee?

Shouldn't she be in the Atlas academy not here, he sees a girl with a bow on helping her out, the Schnee walks way frustrated, then the bow girl leaves to leaving Ruby alone and on the ground

Fyrno walks up to her, "need a hand?" he asks

Ruby looks up and takes the hand given to her, "thanks I guess"

Before the two could talk another figure walks up to them, "hey, hows to going?" he asks but before Fyrno could reply Ruby spoke up first, "aren't you the guy that throw up on the ship?"

Fyrno just facepalms

**(Time skip with Cheby Jaune and Fyrno playing chess)**

"All I'm saying is motion sickness is more common then people say," the new guy says

"Sorry vomit boy was all I could think of," RubyRuby says

"Oh ya, what if I could you crater face"

Fyrno laughs at Rubys misfortune, "ohh I am defiantly remembering that one"

Ruby pouts making the two males laugh more, the other male decided to continue, "anyway, my name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it"

"Do they?" the other two asks at once

This caused Jaune to stutter, "well not yet anyway"

Their is an awkward silence for a while, with Ruby braking it

"I have this" she brings out a giant scythe

"Woa, is that a scythe?" Jaune asked

"No, its a small hammer with a blade" Fyrno sarcastically says

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle" Ruby continues

"huh?"

"It's also a gun" the other two says

Fyrno just brings out a katana sword with a claw as the guard, "this is mine" Fyrno says

"ooh," Ruby says with stars for eyes, but Jaune just looks confused, does it transform into anything? she asks

"It just transforms into a one-handed shotgun" the redhead replies while transforming the weapon, "it also has a dust chamber for elemental attacks"

Ruby nods her head with excitement, "What about you Jaune?"

"Well I have this," he says being clumsy with his equipment, trying his best not to slice open his hand

_'Is this guy serious?' _Fyrno thought with a questioning gaze.

"And this" he brings out his shield

"And what do they do?" Ruby questions

"Well the shield gets smaller into a sheath so that it's better for travel" Jaune explains

"Doesn't just weight the same?" Fyrno asks

"Ya," Jaune says disheartened

Ruby sensing this speaks up, "well I like it, not many people appreciate the classics"

"Ya the classics" Jaune trying to cheer up

After a while, Fyrno decided to ask, "do either you two know where are we going?"

This caused the other two to stop moving and look at him, "uh, I thought you two know where we're going"

"Maybe there is a cafeteria or something?"

Fyrno just sighs and continues walking makeing the others to quicken thier pace

(**Few Minutes Later with cheby Ruby arm-wrestling Yang)**

As soon as the two walks into the auditorium they hear a shout, "Ruby over here, I've saved you a spot" they see Yang waving to them

"Well see you guys later" with that Ruby leaves the two boys

"Man where am I going to find another querky girl to talk to" Jaune complains

"Don't know pal" Fyrno reply

_with Ruby_

As Ruby walks up to Yang still angry with her about earlier

"So little sis, hows your first day?" Yang questions

"You mean before or after you left me alone and I exploded?" Ruby asks

"Are being sarcastic?"

"No, I literally exploded, being bumped by this mean girls luggage, causing an explosion of fire, lightning, and some ice? anyway I wanted to apologise but she wouldn't let me" Ruby rants on

"You!" someone yells behind her

"Ahh it's happening again," Ruby yells while jumping into Yangs arms

"Your lucky enough we didn't get blown up," Weiss says

"Oh my god, you really exploded" Yang spoke

"It was an accident, an accident!" Ruby yells

As soon as she gets off Yang's arms something was shoved in her face

"This is the Schnee companies policy, about the use of dust and..." the rest Ruby tunes out with confusion, "huh?"

"You really want to make things up with me," Weiss asks

"Absolutely " Ruby replys

"Then read this and never speake to me again," Weiss says

"Look, it sounds like you two had a shaky start, why don't you two start over" Yang suggests

"Good idea," Ruby says, "hi Weiss, my names Ruby, wanna hang out, go get school supplies?"

"Yeah, and then we can paint our nails, and talk about cute boys like a blondie and red over their" Weiss says pointing to Fyrno and Jaune gaining confusion from the two

"Really"

"No"

Before they could continue talking professor Ozpin walks on stage and starts talking, "I'll... keep this brief.

**(One speech later, presented by Cheby Fyrno and Ruby having a staring contest)**

With that he exits the stage with his assistant, giving them instructions for the night, "you will be gathered in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow you will begin initiation, be ready. You are dismissed"

With that, the students start to walkout

"He seamed off," Yang says

"Almost like he wasn't all their" Ruby spoke

With that Jaune walks up and says to Weiss, "I'm a natural blonde you know"

Weiss facepalms, but Furno just grabs Jaune by the back of his shirt and drags him away, "hey what are you doing" he asks

"As much as I would like to leave you alone and try to smooth talk her, I for one would like to make it through initiation," Fyrno says, "also I wouldn't like to die by the hands of a Schnee"

With that, the boys leave the girls alone

**(****At Night with Cheby Fyrno sleeping underneath a tree in the middle of the day)**

As the students start to get ready for the big day tomorrow, some are sleeping, others are reading, while one Rose is busy writing

Then her sister lands next to her, "It's like a big slumber party" she says seductively

"I don't think dad would approve of the boys" Ruby replies while keeping focus

"I know I do" Yang grows, "hey wheres Fyrno?"

Ruby stops writing to look for the redhead, "Thats wierd"

"Agh, I wanted to see him shirtless" Yang comments

Ruby blush and throws a nerby pillow at her sister, "YANG"

Yang smerks and asks, "so You would like to see that two huh?"

Ruby's face becomes so red that it could be mistaken as a tomato, then she throws another pillow to shut her up

_Ozpins office_

Fyrno is currently waiting for the silver haird professor, looking out of the window seeing all of the Academy

"Enjoying the view mister Dragneel?" Ozpin asked which promoted the redhead to jump

"What the hell?" Fyrno asked but received no answer, so he lets the matter drop

After a while of uncomfortable silence, Ozpin finally speaks up

"So, you're the salamander?"

"Yep, that's me," Fyrno says confidently while pointing at himself

Ozpin chuckles then continue, "so where is your sword?"

Fyrno just looks at him with a sad expression, "I don't want people to know who I am, and if I have that sword I would be putting people I care about in danger"

Ozpin just nods, "ok, mister Dragneel, just one more question"

Fyrno signals him that he can, "do you know what your Semblance is?"

Fyrno is confused by the question but trys to answer anyway

"To be honest I don't know, when I first discovered it I was able to create fire without the use of dust, but over time other stuff started happening"

To prove what he means, Fyrno lifts up his shirt, which makes Ozpin thinks, '_is he one of them?_'

Fyrno continues while putting his shirt back, "not only that but it also made my senses being cranked up to 11, making my sense of smell stronger than that of a dog"

Ozpin listens intensely, "my hearing is so good that I can hear people whispering, thier might be more, but I don't know myself"

Ozpin consider what he just heard, '_could you be one of the six, he does have the characteristics of the Semblance but we will see tomorrow_'

"Thanks for the info Mr Dragneel, go get some rest for tomorrow" Ozpin smiles

With that said Fyrno bows at the headmaster then exits the office

Once the redhead is dressed in his pyjamas, he goes to a corner and goes to sleep, before that he sees the girls from earlier arguing and smiles

"This will be an interesting year"

_Chapter End_


	3. Chapter 2

"It's Morning, it's morni.." the person yelling this was blown by a small fireball

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Fyrno shouted causing everyone else to jump in fright of the angry redhead

**(This time skip is presented by CHIBY Fyrno being woken up by Yang)**

Fyrno is finally in his new combat gear

Which is a black trench coat with red strips and no left sleeve, with a red shirt, and black pants with red strips

He carries a black sword on his back, with the handle in the shape of a demon claw

As he finishes putting on his hiking shoes, he felt someone tapping his shoulder, so he turns to see Ruby looking at his sword with stary eyes

"Is that your weapon" Fyrno just nods with a questioning look

"Soooooo cool" Fyrno sweatdrops at Rubys childlike nature

"Leave the poor guy alone Ruby" Yang walks towards the two teens, " besides your making him uncomfortable"

Ruby yelps and backs away from the male with pink covering her cheeks

"It's all right I don't mind" Fyrno dismiss the older sister, "besides I think it's kinda cute" making Ruby blush darker

"Ahh, that's so cute" Yang teases which made Ruby start hitting her with a darker face, "anyway what was that this morning?"

Fyrno sighs, "not a morning person" with that he finished getting ready, "anyway what this I hear about teams?" he questioned

"Well it's rumoured that teams are being assigned today" Yang answers, "Which team do you two want to be in"

"Don't care" Fyrno answers

"I don't know treetops your team," Ruby says to Yang

"Ruby, why don't you be on another's team" making Ruby a bit mad

"Dear sister, are you suggesting that you don't want me to be on your team?" Ruby asks making Yang jump, so she turns to the redhead in the room

"What about you?" Ruby asks Fyrno

Fyrno just shrugs, "sure, why not"

With that answers Ruby smiles a big smile, "see, why don't you be more like Fyrno here?"

"I just think that you could be with more friends, you know break out you shell" Yang answers

"That's stupid, why would I break out of a shell that"

"Ridiculous" Jaune finished for Ruby

"Well that happened," Fyrno said impressed

_"will all first-year students head over to Beacon cliff for initiation immediately!" _Glynda spoke out of the speakers

"Well see you guys later," Fyrno says then runs off

**(Time skip with Cheby Jaune and Yang playing video games)**

After everyone arrives at the cliff Ozpin starts a speech, which makes Ruby extra nervous until

"WHAT!" Ruby shouts have her world shattered

Which made Fyrno chuckle a bit and pats her on the head gaining her attention

"Don't worry Rosebud, just find Yang and all will be right?" Fyrno says making her blush a bit

"Rosebud?" she asks

Before the redhead could answer people starts to get launched into the forest, the two looks towards Yang

Which she just winks at them and gets launched herself, then finally the two finally gets launched as well, with any other students that were left

_(With Fyrno)_

As the redhead is sailing threw the air, he thinks back to before he went to combat school

_"And remember, always follow your heart, it will never fail you, little brother," _a girl with bright pink hair says

Fyrno opens his eyes, brings his arms behind his back and ignites them

_(3rd person)_

As everyone continues falling and landing they then hear sounds of explorations

Some look to where the sound is, and to see a red-haired male flying across the treetops with his hands and feet on fire

"Woooohoooo" he shouted gaining the attention of nearly everyone their but continues

_(With Ruby)_

As Ruby lands, she then runs, trying to get a partner

_'Gotta find Yang, Gotta find Yand' _She thinks but continues, "Yannnnng!"

_' This isn't good what if I can't find her? come on Ruby think who else is there? let's see their Jaune, he's nice, fun, easy to talk to, but probably won't be good in a fight. Oh, how about Blake, she's cool, mysteries, and likes books, but probably couldn't hold up a talk with her. Ok what about Fyrno, he's fun, strong, cute. Stay focus Ruby, anyway he probably further ahead of me with that stunt of his. Let's see Yand, Jaune, Blake, Fyrno, who else do I know...'_

Ruby stops her inner monologue, seeing Wiess in front of her

The two lock eyes, for a while then the Schnee walks away making Ruby yell, "Hey we are supposed to be partners!"

_(With Yang)_

As the blonde of the two sisters continues her quest for the temple she tries to call out for her sister, "Ruby"

As she continues on a pack of Ursa appears blocking her way

"Hey, have any of you guys seen a teenage girl wearing black with a red hood by any chance?" she asks

This resulted in the giant bears to attack her, "You could have said no"

As the Ursa charges the blonde, she dodges a claw strike and counters with a blasted fist, the next one tries to jump her, unfortunately, that one gets punched in the nuts, and the final one slashes at her again with Yang barely dodges that attack.

"Ha, you got to try harder than that" Yang stops her taught to see a strand of her hair lading on the ground

This made her hair to become flames and her normal eyes turn red, then she shouted "YOU MONSTERS"

Yang charges at the Ursas with nothing but murder in her eyes, she punches one of them into submission leaving a big crater in the forest

As soon as she was done with him another one charges at her, but she grabs it by the throat and rips it out spilling whatever blood it had

As the final on stands there watching Yang, she turns towards it and yells, "You wants one too"

Before she could charge it, it falls down disappearing revealing Blake returning her sword

"I had that" Yang says

_Fyrno_

As the Redhead continues flying through the air, he sees a big explosion in the distance behind him,_ 'wow, wonder who that could be'_

Before he could continue, he turns in front of him just to see a brunch and smashes into it, then he continues smashing into other trees and branches with him shouting

"Ow, son of a Fuck, Bitch, mother", he then lands on a rock smashing into it knocking him out

**(Time skip presented by Cheby RWBY using Fyrnos head like a fire pit for their marshmallows)**

After a few minutes, Yang and Blake arrive at the ruins of the forest

They see Fyrno unconscious near a pillar, so Yang being the responsible one

Started to shake him and yelling "WAKE UP LAZY BONES"

"Um, Yang?" Blake finally speaking

"What"

"I think you're making it worse" Blade says

Yang finally stops shaking the Redhead to see his eyes are in swirls and him muttering, "will the world stop spinning, Please"

"Oops, sorry Fyrno" the blonde apologises

The redhead tried to stand, "No problem" only result in him falling over, making the girls chuckle of his antics

As the male of the three finally comes back to his senses, the three walks into the ruins to see small pilers with chess pieces on them

"Which one do you think we should take," Blake asks the blonde

To which she responds with "uh, what about a nice pony"

"Sure"

As the two continues on the only male of the group sees six extra pillars, but unlike the others, these ones have dragon pieces, each one a different colour

The ones on the right are the darker colours, Purple, Green, and Blue

While the ones on the left are brighter colours, Red, Orange, and Yellow

Fyrno was about to grab one of them until he heard something,_ **"No, take the red one"**_

Absolutely confused, he decided to take the red dragon and stuffed it into his pocket

Before any of them could move they hear a scream coming from the forest

"Sounds like a girl in trouble," Yang says

"Are you sure it's a girl?" Fyrno asks, which Yang just shrugs

"Um, guys," Blake says pointing up

The two sees Ruby falling from the sky

"How the bloody hell, did that happen" Fyrno shouts

Before any of them could do anything Jaune comes rocketing throw the forest and crashes into Ruby and smashes them both into a nearby tree

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I..."

Before anyone could answer an Ursa comes crashing throw the trees, "yeehaw" they see a ginger-haired girl reading it before it drops dead, "Aww, it's broken" she says

Then a guy wearing green shows up, "Nora, never do that again" he says exhausted

"Ohh" Nora just ignores the male and grabs a relic while singing, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle"

"NORA!" the male yells making her stop

"Coming, Ren"

"Did she just ride an Ursa?" Blake questions

"I..."

Then another Redhead comes through the forest being chased by a Deathstalker, then she yells out, "Jaune"

"Pyrrha" he shouts back

Ruby finally drops from the tree then turn to her sister, "Yang?"

"Ruby" Yang says about to hug her sister

"Nora" the hammer wilder ruined their moment

"Did that girl run here with a Deathstalker following her?" Blake asks

"I don't know anything anymore," Fyrno says with steam coming out of his ears

Yang had enough of the crap that's going on, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE, CAN ANY OF YOU JUST DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID FOR 2 SECONDS?"

1

2

"Um, Yang?" Ruby says gaining the blonde's attention

As the teens look up to see a giant Nevermore, flying overhead with something on it's back

"Why did you leave me?" the thing asked

"I said jump" Ruby answered

"Shes gonna fall" Blake pointed out

"She's fine" Ruby reply

"She's falling," both males said

"I've got her" Jaune shouts

He jumped and cached the ice queen but didn't register that he was on a branch, then after one second in the air both lands on the ground with the ice queen on Jaunes back

"My hero," she says sarcastically

"My back" Jaune groans

As the two gets back to their feet Pyrrha runs to the group

With the Deathstalker smashing through the trees to them

"Great the gangs all here, now we all can die together," Yang sarcastically says

"Not if I could help it," Ruby says then charges at the Deathstalker

"Ruby don't" Yang yells trying to stop her

Once Ruby was close enough to the Grimm, she starts shooting it, only for its tough armour to deflect the bullets and hitting her to the ground

"I 'm ok," Ruby shakily says

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang yells

Ruby starts running away but didn't get far as the Nevermore from earlier shoots its feathers to the teens stopping them from moving to help

As Ruby tries to get her cloak unstuck by the feather, the Deathstalker inches closer and about to deliver the killing blow

"RUBY!" Yang calls out trying desperately to rescue her sister but isn't fast enough

Time seems to freeze for Ruby as her life flash through her eyes, she closes her eyes waiting for the inevitable

Right before it could contact something smashed the claw into the ground destroying it completely

Once Ruby opened her eyes again she sees embers in the air and a dead Deathstalker in front of her, she sees the one responsible, which is Fyrno

He turns his head to her and smiles, "you ok, Rosebud?" he asked with the biggest smile she ever saw in her life, it was so big that he had to close his own eyes

All Ruby could do was nod which he responds with, "ok" then he grabs the feather pinning her down and ignites, turning it into ashes

Before the two could move the ice queen walks to Ruby and speaks her mind to her

"You are so childish, dim-witted, hyperactive-" she started but was interrupted

"Is there a point to this ice queen?" Fyrno asks

"Hush you, by the way, my names Weiss, anyway, there is also the way you fight, dress and act, and I know I could be a bit difficult. But if we are going to do this then try not to show off and ill try to be nicer"

_'Shes wired'_ Fyrno thought but he heard Ruby say something about'normal knees' but doesn't question it

The three makes it back to the other having Yang hug her sister, "I'm so glad you're safe", she turns to the male and hugs him too, "thanks for saving my sister"

"My... Spine" Fyrno squeaked

"Oh sorry" Yang released him, making him gasp for fresh air

The moment was ruined when Jaune says, "uh guys that thing circling around", he points to the Nevermore

"Let's not Dilli Dalli," Weiss says gaining everyone's attention

Ruby gaining Weiss train of thought, "She's right, our objective is right in front of us, let's grab it and get out of here"

"Run and live, a plan I can get behind," Jaune says as he and Ruby grabs their relics

As the group goes to the cliff they finally realise someones missing

Ruby stops and asks, "Hey" she gains everyone attention, "Wheres Fyrno?"

_Fyrno_

As everyone else runs away the redhead stayed behind on one of the pillars waiting for the combat, as the Nevermore followed the group the redhead just watches them

"I see you've finally joined an academy"

The redhead turns around to see a young adult male with blonde hair looking at him with a giant sword of his own, he has armour on his left shoulder but none anywhere else, he has a light blue shirt and grey pants.

Fyrno smirks, "Cloud, been a while," He said

"It sure has, little brother," Cloud says with a smile of his own

With greetings out of the way Fyrno grabs his Katana and brings it out ready to face him, with Cloud stabbing the ground with his sword

"You ready?" Cloud asks

"Yep" the redhead replies

Then the two charges at each other and a big shock wave goes across the forest

_Chapter End_

**A/N Yep a cliff hanger, will Fyrno win aganct Cloud, or will he lose find out next time**


	4. Chapter 3

_Previously on Legendary Dragons_

_Ruby: "Wheres Fyrno?"_

_Fyrno: "It's been a while"_

_Cloud: "It sure has, little brother"_

_The two brothers lock weapons and charge_

_Now_

As the swords clash, a shockwave goes across the forest making any Grimm in the area to retreat sensing an intense battle approaching

As the Shockwave continues on the team of teens felt it, resulting in some of them to shit their pants

"W... What was t... that?" Jaune asked

"I think someone is fighting" Pyrrah answered

Yang looks to her sister to see she's worried, "don't worry about him sis, I'm sure he's fine" she reassured

Ruby nods, _'i hope your right'_ Before anyone could move another Deathstalker smashes through the trees coming towards them

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jaune yelled

"Doesn't matter, let's go" Ruby yells

The group continues on to battle the Grimm

_Fyrno_

Once the brothers clashed they jumped away from each other, staring each other down

Then the two charges and they continue slashing at incredible speeds, making the sword look like blurs

Cloud tries to slash at Fyrnos midsection, but the redhead jumps over the sword, then points the palm of his left hand at the blonde and shoots a fireball, which Cloud barely avoided

"Nice" Cloud says to the redhead, he then disappeared leaving behind white rose petals, "but not nice enough" he whispers

It all happened in slow motion for the res head, Fyrno turns his head with a shocked expression, to see Cloud behind him reaching out with his right hand to the teen

Before the buster master could react, a burst of fire comes from the redhead's feet sending him to the air, surprising the blonde

_'Interesting' _Cloud thinks with a bigger smark then before

Fyrno getting his barrings sees his brother standing there, _'time to test out this new move'_ The redhead sticks his right hand in the air, making Cloud confused with the action than to the of shock

To see Fyrno making a shrunken made of flames, with the blades spinning around at high speeds

Before the blonde could react Fyrno shouts, "Fire style - Rasen shuriken" the throws the flaming shuriken at the blonde

"Ah, crap" was all Cloud could say before the shuriken connected to the ground causing an explosion, all that was left of the forest is burnt wood and black smoke

Once the redhead lands he is exhaling a bit too harsh, _'heh, got him' _

His thoughts are cut to see Cloud walking out of the smoke without a single scratch, surprising the redhead

_'No way, no one could have survived that, but even so, I wouldn't think that attack would hurt him in the first place' _Fyrno thinks with a sweat drip

Cloud smirks, "interesting, in the past you wouldn't have been able to make me step back"

Fyrno smirks back, "it's been a couple of years since you've been around"

Cloud press a button on his sword, then the top of it opens up, he uses his other hand and grabs something, and brings it out to reveal a second long sword

"You ready for round two?" Cloud asks

Fyrno smerks and pounds his fists together causing flames to come out

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he shouted

Cloud charges at the redhead, once he's close enough to slash at him, Fyrno backflips in between the swords

Before the blonde could react the redhead ignites his right hand and punches Cloud in the face making him skid across the ground before he could react, Fyrno burst flames from his feet to charge at the blonde

And does a high dive kick to Clouds head-smashing him to the ground then jumps into the forest

Cloud gets up from his lying position looking for the redhead, he turns to see Fyrno breathing in deeply, making the blonde go wide eye

"Fire Dragon's" Fyrno says making Cloud sweat nervously, before he could get to cover the redhead shouts out, **"ROOOOAAAARRRRR" **a big stream of fire shoots out of the teen's mouth

Cloud seeing no option left, puts his swords back as one, he coated it in his own aura, brings it to his waist, "Getsuga" Cloud whispers gaining more aura to his sword as the flames get closer to him, he slashes at the fire, "TENSHOU"

A slash of aura slices, at the flames, cutting it clean in half and continues going, Fyrno seeing the attack, stops his and dodges it by a hair

The two are breathing heavily, with drops of sweat covering their faces, the two smerks and start to laugh their ass off after a while the two final calmed down enough to get serious again

"Time to finish this" Cloud says

"Yep, looks like it" Fyrno agrees

The two gets into their final battle positions

Cloud puts his left foot back and his right foot forward, making it face his opponent, having his buster sword in his right hand pointing it at Fyrno

Fyrno points his right foot to his opponent, expect his left foot is in the air, his sword he puts it on his left hip holding it in his right hand, holding the sword like it's in its cover getting ready to draw

"YOU READY?!" Cloud yells

"YOU BET!" Fyrno answered

"AHHHHHH" the two charges at each other

Once the two are close they get ready to strike, with Cloud bringing his sword above his right shoulder and Fyrno about to do a quick draw

The two strikes at the same time, it was like time has stopped for the two

Cloud foes down to one knee with a slash mark on his hip

While Fyrno's eyes go to the back of his skull, spitting out saliva and blood, being knocked out with a big slash over his chest bleeding

"Heh, you've have grown up haven't yo" Cloud asks the unconscious teen, "I best heal you up before someone tries to take off your shirt" Cloud continues while he heals the teen, "I know you can't hear me but I can tell you didn't tell them your secret"

As soon as he is finished, he grabs his sword and turns away, "when you are ready we'll fight again" he said before leaving

**(Time skip presented by Cheby Ruby playing with Fyrno's sword)**

As the Nevermore is stuck on the mountain Ruby is on one of Weiss gliffs getting ready to launch

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asks

"Can I?" Weiss says

Then she launches Ruby towards the Nevermore and use her scythe around its neck, and runs up the cliff

She goes all the way to the top and cuts the Grimms head clean off spilling blood over the cliffEveryone sees the girl posing on the top of the cliff

"Woa" was all they could say

Once Ruby gets back down from the cliff and everyone congrats her, she finally remembers something, "Fyrno"

The others took a few seconds to register what she said, then it clicked the group runs to where they last saw the teen, with Ruby leading them at high speeds

Once the red-cloaked girl got there, she sees the entire area covered in ash and smoke, some of the trees were cut in half of completely burned

She sees the teen in question unconscious on the groundFearing the worst Ruby goes to the teen, and look for a heartbeat

The other comes up to see the destruction of the area, "what the hell happened here?" Weiss asked

"Looks like a battle was on here," Blake says

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT" Weiss yelled

As an argument was about to insure, Yang walks up to her sister, to see her trying to carry the redhead's body, but failing miserably

Ruby felt a hand on her shoulder, "Here let me" Yang says and lifts the teen up with no effort and carries him back to the Academy

Ruby hangs her head with shame, thinking she couldn't help her friend when he needed her help

The others join them walking back to the entrance

**(Time skip presented by Cheby Fyrno trying to study with Blake)**

As the hours went by the redhead finally wakes up, groaning in pain

He looks at the bandage on his stomach, "she, to think he wasn't going full out" he mutters

"It would seem that Initiation was more interesting than intended" the redhead turns to see professor Ozpin sipping a mug of coffee

"Y...Ya I guess" Fyrno says dishearted

"Now Now Mr Dragneel, you did well" Ozpin try to cheer up the teen

"But I've failed didn't I?" Fyrno asked confused

Ozpin sips on his mug before continuing, "in normal circumstances, yea"

Fyrno's hair covers his eyes, "but" he looks up, " this isn't normal circumstances"

The redhead gets even more confused with this, "What?"

Ozpin places his mug down for the moment, "may I see your relic please"

Fyrno deciding to honour the man's wishes digs in his pocket and place it on the table

The grey-haired man eyes the teen carefully before speaking again, "All right Mr Dragneel, welcome to Beacon"

The redhead looks at the headmaster like he just grew a second head, then smiles a big one, "ALL RIGHT!" he yells at the top of his lung, instantly regretting it

"Now, now we wouldn't want you to be bed rested for your first day of school work" Ozpin chuckles

Fyrno's face went pale for a second, "great"

"Before you meet your teammates Mr Dragneel, may I ask you a question?" the old man asked

"You just did but go ahead," the redhead says

Ozpin smiles, "alright then, now what is your favourite fairy tale?"

**(Time skip presented by Cheby Weiss and Fyrno glaring at each other)**

As team RWBY gets ready for bed, one of them has been down since the ceremony

Yang sees her sister, barley bubbling with energy replaced with someone barely alive, she sighs and sits next to her

Ruby has been in her own world not caring what's going on around her, she turns to her left to see her sister with a worried expression

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Yang asks, which Ruby just shakes her head, Yang decided that drastic measures are needed, so she brings her younger sister in for a hug

Ruby feeling this starts lightly crying on her sister's chest

"Shhh, it's ok" the blonde soothes her

As Ruby finally is able to speak again explains to Yang why she was feeling this

Yang nods, "so what your telling me is that you feel guilty for leaving Fyrno alone fighting something we don't know about" Ruby nods, "that he would be leaving Beacon soon when he wakes up" nodding intestines, "and that you feel like Fyrno leaving is causing you pain?" Ruby nods more

Yang smirks, "Ruby I think you may have a crush~" she sings making the hooded girl blush

"What no no no, I can't have a crush on Fyrno" Ruby tries to deny

Before the two could continue a knock was heard at the door, "who could that be at this hour?" Weiss asked no one

As she opened the door the girls see Fyrno at the door, "sup"

Before another word could be said Ruby speeds to him and hugs him tightly

"Uhh Ruby?" the redhead asks, then he felt something wet on his chest, _'was she crying?'_

He not knowing what to do, decided to start rubbing her back to calm her

The teen heard something from the girl but couldn't make it out, "what did you say?"

Ruby not daring to look at his face whispers, "I'm sorry"

Fyrno is confused with that, "why are you sorry?"

Ruby finally looking up at the teens blue eyes, crying out her woes, "I'm sorry, that I couldn't help you face what you fought in the forest, I'm sorry you couldn't find a partner, I'm sorry that your going home and never going to be a huntsman, I'm sorry"

Fyrno hugs the girl tightly and whispering in her ear, "who says you have to sorry?"

Ruby now confused with tears in her eyes, the redhead wipes them away making her blush a bit

"Now if you would let me in I'll try to explain myself," he says

Ruby nods and lets him in

As he sits down he started at the beginning of his battle with Cloud

This caused the girls with shock, "YOUR BROTHERS WITH CLOUD?!" Fyrno just nods with a pinky in his ear

Ruby forgetting her earlier worries with stars in her eyes, "so cool"

Blake asking a reasonable question, "but why would he battle you?"

"I don't know" this caused the older girls to fall over

Ruby sensing something amiss, "so why are you here?"

The girls get back up to here what the redhead is about to say, "well seeing as I need to be a part of a team professor Ozpin says I could join yours"

This caused Ruby to be overjoyed, and hugs him tightly, "this is so awesome"

"Can't... breath" Fyrno barley said

"Oops, sorry" Ruby hung her head in shame and sees Yang having a big smirk

"How is this awesome, we now have a boy with us," Weiss says with concern, "how do we know you wouldn't do anything unusual?" she asked the male

Confused he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Weiss sighs but Yang try to explain, "what she means is that you probably will try to sneak a peak"

Fyrno is still confused which made all the girls sweatdrop at his innocence

Blake says simply, "Just change in the bathroom, and knock before you exit, ok?"

The redhead finally getting a blush going, "uh ha" he nods not trusting his voice

Blake nods and continues, "ok since that's out of the way, the next issue is where are you going to sleep?"

"Why not outside" Weiss suggested but was shut down immediately

"Were not that heartless Weiss" Ruby yells

"Why don't you sleep with Ruby?" Yang suggested making said teen blush a dark shade

Fyrno just goes to a corner and lays down and closes his eyes, making the girls confused

"Uh what are you doing," Weiss asked

The redhead opens one eye and speaks, "getting some sleep, what else"

Ruby asks worried, "are you sure, I don't mind sharing the bed tonight"

Fyrno smirks and says, "don't worry about me, tomorrow I'll see Ozpin and ask to bring another bed or something"

"Ok since that's settled, time for bed," Yang says

As the girls go to their respected beds the redhead tries to sleep without worrying about what Ozpin said to him

"Hey Fyrno," said teen turns to Ruby still awake

"Ya"

"I just wanted to say, I'm happy you're a part of the team," she said thanking whoever is up there that he couldn't see her face

"Ya me too"

With that said and done the two goes to sleep with a peace of mind

_End Chapter_

**A/N Thank you for reading this chapter, now I know that you all have a fair amount of questions, so ill try to answer them to the best of my abilities**

**Q1 Why can Fyrno do the Rasen shuriken?**

**Answer: It should be obvious, that with fire abilities you would be able to turn the flames into weapons, so a shuriken would be the simplest to create, as for why I named it that is because I'm too lazy to create a name for it**

**Q2 Is this Cloud the same as the one from Final Fantasy 7**

**Answer: This question is a bit tricky to answer but all I could say is that its both a yes and no answer, and I have three reasons for that which I will talk now**

**No 1; They have the same design but different personality**

**No 2; They have the same weapon but different fighting style**

**No 3; They have different powers but the same goal in life**

**Q3 Why does the romance between Fyrno and Ruby sucks**

**Answer: This like the Cloud question has many answers but the main one is that I suck at anything in the romance genre if any of you can give me some tips would be apricated**

**Q4 Are Fyrno and Cloud real brothers**

**Answer: No they are not blood-related, but they are still brothers**

**Q5 What is Fyrno's semblance**

**Answer: that will be revealed later, so no spoilers**

**I think I have those answered pretty well, but if you got any questions about this story, just ask and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

As the sunrise, the room of team R*BY woke up, leaving the others still asleep

"You sure about this Ruby" Blake asks

"Of course, why?"

"Nevermind" Blake answers

Ruby shrugs and blows a whistle waking a sleeping Weiss, making her fall off her own bed

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby yells surprisingly not waking the only male in the room

"What's wrong with you?" Weiss asked clearly annoyed

"Now we can start team business," Ruby says ignoring the question

"What?"

"Decorating" Yang answers

"We still have to unpack," Blake says holding a suitcase then the items init falling out, "and clean"

"Also waking up who's left," Yang says with a big grin

Ruby seeing where her sister is going heads to the male about to blow the whistle

_Meanwhile_

As team JNPR is finishing getting dressed for the day hears another whistle

"Huh, why would they blow a whistle twice?" Jaune asks, which his teammates just shrugs

Then a bang goes of causing them more confusion, then they jump in shock to see someone being smashed through their door, with smoke coming from it

Jaune had jumped into Nora's arms, while Ren and Pyrrha grabbed their weapons

They see an angry redhead looking towards where he threw his target which they see is Ruby covered in ash and has swirls in her eyes

Fyrno takes a deep breath to calm down, then says, "if you are done bothering me, I'm going to take a shower"

With that, he leaves them alone

"What the hell!?" JNPR asked, receiving no answer

_RWBY_

As Ruby re-enters the room to see Fyrno not there and the others a bit terrified

"Ok, the first rule for the team, never try to wake Fyrno Agreed?" Ruby says

"Agreed!" the team responds

With that said and done the team decided to decorate the room, once the male of the team comes out of the bathroom to see the beds in a pile and no room for anything else

_'Well I ain't gonna stop them, so I'm gonna head out'_ with that he stealthily exits to class, just as he heard tools being used inside the room

While walking he mumbled to himself about something or other until he runs into someone and falls down

"I'm so sorry," a feminine voice said

Fyrno opens his eyes rubbing the back of his head, to see a rabbit Faunous with her team

The other female walks to them, "gee Velvet, if I have known you wanted someone that badly, then you could have asked"

Velvet blushed a dark red, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT COCO!" she shouted causing the redhead to hold his ears with pain

As soon as the two stands he sees the rest of the team

The first one is a big male that looks like he could crush people just by staring at them

The other looks to be the same hight as the redhead but with scars on his face and white eyes

"I must apologise for my leader's poor manners, my name is Yatsuhashi Daishi" he bows with respect, making the redhead sweatdrop

"Ok, no need to be formal or anything," he said

"Very well" the giant replys

The other male just stays silent which Fyrno is just confused until Coco speaks up

"Sorry about him, he doesn't like to talk much, his name is Fox Alistair"

"Nice to meet ya," the redhead says with his hand out only to receive nothing

This confused him until Velvet speaks up, "sorry to say but his blind"

Fyrno makes an O-face and just rubs the back of his head in embarrassment

"Well hot stuff, what's your first class?" Coco asks with a smirk and winks at the redhead making his face match that colour

He stumbles to grab his scroll and brings it out, "uhh, I have professor Port first up and" he was interrupted

"If that's the case, you better start runnin," Coco says which confused the teen

"Why?" he puts his scroll back in his pocket

"Because Ports class will begin in ten minutes" Yatsuhashi spoke, making Fyrno turn pale

"CRAP IM GOING TO BE LATE!" he then burst his feet ablaze and shoots towards the academy

"Do you think he'll make it?" Velvet asks her silent friend and the only response she got was a shrug

_Fyrno_

As the hall is in order with students heading to their respected classrooms, a certain redhead runs past them with a burst of flames coming from both hands and feet, causing the students to stare at where he ran off to

As he rushes down the hall and sees the door to his first-class he realised he can't stop as easy as starting

_Classroom_

"Alright, the class shall begin in 5 minutes," Port says to the student's currently in their sets setting up their stuff

Before anyone could make a sound of confirmation, the door blows open revealing Fyrno flying towards Port's desk and crashes into it

He is lying on the broken desk looking at everyone upside down and smiles, "I guess you could say I made an explosive entrance?"

The classroom just stares at him like he was insane until Port starts laughing, "ho ho ho, my word young man you differently have a sense of humour, but next time try to come quietly to class" he ends seriously

"Ok prof," the redhead says cleaning himself from the flakes of wood, "also sorry about your desk sir"

"Don't worry about that my boy, I always have a spare" he grabs another desk from the closet, which made the student's confused

The redhead walks to a row of unoccupied seats and sits on one of them waiting for the lesson to begin

"Ok with that out of the way we will begin class," Port says until teams RWBY and JNPR comes crashing through the doorless doorway

"Well team JNPR am I glad that you could join us, as for you miss Rose take Mr Dragneel as an example of a modest student," Port says

"Sorry sir," the Teams said

As team RWBY sits down near their teammate they give him a small glare for not warning them

"Where did you go?" Ruby whispered

"Went to look around" Fyrno whispered back

"Now on to the lesson, Monsters." Port began losing the students attention, for part of it Fyrno felt like sleeping, ut tried to stay awake for the sake of the team

For a while, It worked and the redhead decided to think about his new weapon and how to make it better until he felt a weight on his right shoulder, he turns to see Ruby sleeping on it not noticing where she is, which the male thought was cute

After a while the girl started to stir on his shoulder, he looks to see she's waking up, she looks around to see the male smiling, "hey enjoined your nap?"

Ruby's face turns a very dark red, she jumps off his shoulder and says very fast like, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry"

"It's alright Ruby I don't mind" Fyrno interrupted her before the two could continue Yang interrupts them by coughing and points to Port

The two then just looks towards Port while he continues his lecture

"And that's what your training will mount up to be, now let me tell you all a tale about a handsome young man"

The students couldn't care less but he finishes, "me"

As he tells his story most of team RWBY has spaced out doing random stuff, Ruby is drawing a picture of Port, Blake decided to continue reading, YanYang is taking a nap, and Fyrno is playing cards

The only member that is focused on the lesson is Weiss and she glares at the younger members of the team, it intensifies when Ruby shows the team her drawing making them laugh

Port clears his voice, "But in the end that Beowolf was no match to my shear intensity, I returned to the village and become the hero of the village, the moral of the story a true huntsman must be honourable"

Weiss glared at Ruby while she tries to balance stuff on her finger, with Fyrno adding things to it, "a true huntsman must be dependable"

She sees Ruby return to sleeping on Fyrno's shoulder while he worked on her earlier drawing and made it more realistic, "a true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise!"

Weiss is about to explode by seeing Ruby pick her nose and Fyrno playing with a knife, "now which one of you believe to be a true hunter" Port finishes his long talk

The ice queen slams her hands on the desk and shouts, "I DO SIR!"

Port smirks, "Excellent, now will you change into your combat gear and we will see"

As Weiss walks away the lone male of team RWBY sees that something is troubling her, _'if we're not careful she'll end up becoming a volcano'_

**(Timeskip presented by Cheby Fyrno and Weiss about to fight)**

As Weiss is changing the students decided to occupy themselves while they wait

For the remaining members of Team RWBY Blake continued to read her book, Ruby is looking at the better version of her Port drawing and Fyrno and Yang decided to play a card game

"Royal Flash, I win," the redhead said

Yang jumps back in surprise," WHAT? That's the tenth time in a row

Fyrno smirks out with a peace sign

The Weiss steps out in her gear and is positioning herself for the fight

"GO WEISS" Yang yells

"Do well" Blake waves a flag

"Don't die" Fyrno gains a few tic marks from Weiss

"Represent team RWBY" the leader yells

"Ruby I'm trying to concentrate," Weiss said clearly annoyed

_'Why did she single out Ruby?" _the redhead thinks, he turns to Yang and she just shrugs

Port slams down his axe to a cage which no one noticed till now and out came a Boarbatusk and it looks angry

The Boarbatusk charges the ice queen, with her pointing the reaper at the Grimm, Weiss sidestepped out of its way and slashed at its armour, it turned around and tilted it's head and trapped Weiss weapon in their tusks

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port chuckles

"Hang in there Weiss" Ruby yells making the ice queen more pissed

As Weiss fights on Fyrno is studying her movements, _'she is differently a Schnee__, her form is almost like her sister, but their is room for improvement, her greatest weapon is her Glyphs and reaper, but both can be used against her if the opponent is smart about it'_

Weiss then had to play tug of war with the Grimm which she gets distracted by Ruby's comment until the Grimm like boar forces her to throw away her weapon on the other side of the room

"Ho ho, how will you manage without your weapon?" Port asks

Weiss runs past the Boar like Grimm by creating a glyph but the Grimm knocked her back before she could get her weapon back, even so, Weiss managed to grab her weapon

"Weiss go for its belly theirs no ar-"

"Ruby I'm trying to concentrate" Weiss yells interrupting the cloaked girl

Ruby covers her head with her hood, while Fyrno gives Weiss a glare, _'that's a bit rude, but she did snap'_

The Boaratusk tried to charge at Weiss by spinning itself along its spine, But she stops it by using her Glyphs at it causing the Grimm to be knocked on to its belly, she then delivered the final blow by slashing the stomach finishing its life

She lands on the ground with Port clapping, "bravo! It appears that we are in the presence of a true huntress in training, I'm afraid that's all we have time for today, just remember to stay vigilant and stay out of trouble"

As students get ready to leave Weiss storms out leaving everyone, and Ruby tries to follow her

"What's her problem?" Jaune asks them

"Ice queen being ice queen?" Fyrno replies

"Well we don't have any other class today, why don't we study?" Blake suggested

"All right," the other two said

_Ruby_

As Weiss walks away from everyone with steam coming from her ears

"WEISS" her leader calls out

She turns around to see Ruby their running towards her

"What?" she asked getting more annoyed

Ruby gulps immediately regretting this decision, "why did you run off like that? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?" Weiss yells making the 15-year-old jump, "You're supposed to be the team leader, and all you have been being a nuisance"

Ruby gaining a bit more confidence, "What have I done?"

The ice queen leans towards the leader breaking whatever confidence she gained, "that's just it, you've done nothing to earn the position, both you and your boyfriend acted like a couple of children in the forest"

"He's not my boy-" Ruby tries to explain

"Does it look like I care?"

"Weiss, I don't understand, I thought you believed in teamwork?"

"Not a team lead by you, Ozpin made a mistake," Weiss walks away leaving behind a dishearted leader

Ruby turns to walk away only to run into the headmaster

_*BY_

As the that was going on the rest of the team are working on assignments

Fyrno is writing in his book, Blake is reading a new book she found, and Yang is taking a shower

As they continue with their stuff Ruby opens the door to see what they are doing, then she walks to her bunk and starts to read the notes she managed to get from Port

Fyrno seeing Ruby trying to focus but failing miserably, so he leaves his book alone to help her before he could make a single step

"Don't worry Fyrno, I'm ok I don't need help"

The male nods and sits back down, "you know, if you need any help all you can do is ask"

Ruby nods to him and continues her work

**(Timeskip presented by Cheby Blake and Yang trying to study)**

As the night goes by the residents of team RWBY all was quiet, besides Yang's loud snoring

Weiss walks into the dorm and sees everyone asleep, Blake and Yang int their beds, with one of them half off the bed

The male of the room is lying on the floor, with his tongue hanging out

She walks to Rubys bank and lifts the curtain to see the leader sleeping on a bunch of books, and the light is on

Ruby wakes up and sees Weiss looking at her, "ahh, Weiss I'm sorry I'm just resting I'm -"

"Enough, how do you take your coffee?" Weiss is holding her cup

"Uh, I don-"

"Answer the question"

"Uh cream, and five sugars" Ruby answers

"One second" Weiss goes under to her bed and makes the drink, and she hops onto the bed, "Ruby, I believe that you could become a great leader. Just so you know I'll become your best teammate you'll ever have"

Ruby nods with a big smile, Weiss leans over the leader's shoulder to look at her work, "that's wrong by the way"

Weiss hops off the bed and exits the room leaving the leader to her work, "hey Ruby"

This caused said person to look at her, "I've always wanted bunk beds as a kid"

With that ice queen exits the room with a smiling Ruby, before she could return back to work she felt her bed shift

Ruby looks to see the male of the room with his book out, "why are you here?"

"To help my cute team leader," the redhead says causing said leader to blush

"Th..thank you," she said and takes a swing of coffee, "Want some?"

Fyrno shakes his head, "no thanks, the last time I had coffee... well let's say it made me a bit crazy"

As the two continue working into the night, Weiss came back and went to bed, and sees the two sleeping in the same bed, with Ruby smuggling into the redhead's chest like her life depends on it

Weiss smiles and grabs the blanket to cover the two up and then went to bed

_Chapter End_

**A/N Thanks for reading the chapter and I apologise for not making any fighting scenes but I promise you that the next chapter will have Fyrno face against someone on team RWBY but I won't say who yet**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have finally finished this chapter, I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope it's good for you guys, especially the ending for this chapter**

**Also, I decided to do something a bit different with this chapter so I hope it's not that big of a deal because I'm trying to experiment and see which type of style I'm looking for**

**Anyway I thought about giving you guys a key sort of thing with how the character act so here it is **

Speaking - "Yo the names"

Thoughts - _'Dam this isn't good'_

Whispers - _"Got ya"_

Demonic voice human - **"I wouldn't do that if I were you"**

Demonic voice animal - _**"Well kid your defiantly interesting"**_

Demonic thoughts - **_'I can't lose here'_**

**And that's that, now I am not going to do this for every chapter but if this does help you out or if you have a short term memory I could do it but for now, I am not**

**Anyway on with the chapter**

**Lunch catastrophy**

**Fyrno VS ?**

_Chapter Start_

Jaune Arc is having a rough day, first Nora woke everyone up early, which made a certain redhead throw her out of the window on the third-floor building

Next was breakfast where both Nora and Fyrno had a big eating contest which resulted in them to clean up the mess

Now he is in a match against Carden Winchester and he is winning by a landslide

Carden knocks him back with his mace, causing Jaune to stumble back a few feet

Up in the stands with Teams RWBY and *NPR are cheering for their friend to win, but for the male redhead he is thinking over things

_'How did he join this school again?' _

As the match continues Jaune managed to regain his balance cand charges his opponent but Cardin smirked and tripped him over and smacked him over the back of his head, Jaune lands face first on the floor

Both redheads of the two teams look towards the young leader with sad faces thinking he'll lose at this rate

He stands up and leans himself on his sword to gather his strength, then he charges towards Cardin again and I was a good strike but Cardin sidesteps to his left to dodge and smack him again, the force of the attack was a bit much for Jaune could handle and was sent flying without his shield and lands on his back

Jaune stand back up and charges yet again not bothering for a strategy against the big gorilla, Jaune's sword and Cardin's mace clash against each other with the both stare each other down

"This is the part where you lose" Carden taunts

"Over my dead-"

Before Jaune could continue Cardin knees him right to the groin, making some of the males in the audience wince at Jaune's unfortunate end, he then takes a few steps back enough for Cardin to uppercut him with his mace ending the battle

But Cardin Places his mace above his head about to smash it on Jaune's unsuspecting head

"Mr Winchester, the match is over!" Goodwhitch yells trying to stop him, but he ignores her and swings

Most students close their eyes waiting for the impact, something did clang and everyone opens their eyes to see Fyrno blocked the attack with his arm

No one could see but Cardin sees Fyrno's eyes weren't their normal blue but they changed to a dark yellow with slits in them staring at him like he's about to murder him

Before Cardin could do another strike Glynda stops him with her semblance, "Mr Winchester, for Ozpin could look over this matter if he was in charge here, but since it's my class you will have detention after class, no go sit"

Cardin mutter and does as he's told not wanting to anger her any further, and Fyrno helps Jaune to his feet

"Thanks, Fyrno" Jaune sighs out

"Any time Bro" Fyrno hands out a fist to him signalling a brofist, which Jaune gladly returns, then he returns to his seat

Before Fyrno could move Goodwhitch calls out, "Mr Dragneel since your here you can be in the next match"

Fyrno nods with his eyes returning to thier normal blue and walks to one side of the arena, "Now who will like to face against Mr Dragneel here"

The only ones with their hands up are Yang, Weiss and Nora Before Glynda could call one of them down Fyrno speaks up

"If it's all right with you professor, I would like to choose my opponent?"

Goodwhitch considers this and nods, the redhead looks at his friends and thinks which one to fight, firstly looking at Team JNPR

_'Ok, since Goodwhitch gave me a choice here best not waste it, now Jaune is immediately out not only for him already having a match but since I've seen him fight a bunch of times I can say is that his fight skills differently needs more work_

_Now Nora would be interesting to fight her crazy strength but she isn't one for strategy, especially that she always tries to wake me up, even thou I keck her ass every time this past week_

_Ren is the opposite of Nora where he can think of good strategies and can predict some of my moves but he needs to work on his body a bit more and strengthen up but other than that he would be a good challenge_

_Pyrrha differently would be a good fight but I'm going to save her for later and let her gain more experience'_

The male looks towards his team and thinks more on who to fight already sensing that Goodwhitch is about to get annoyed with how much time has past

_'Ruby is out immediately, I just don't like to see her hurt even thou I would never say that out loud, especially if Yang's in the room, plus if we were to fight she would be too dependent on her weapon but mainly the first point_

_As for Yang I'll wait then fight her, mainly because I would like to at least survive my first year here, but other than that I wouldn't mind fighting her_

_Weiss is strong I wouldn't deny that but unfortunately she's too stiff, and that's no fun at all and as much as I would like to prove that fire is better than ice I will have to pass_

_The last one is Blake, now she is the most interesting of all of Team RWBY she is so mysterious, calm like the wind and likes to read, I can tell she's a Faunus but she didn't tell anyone and I can tell she's been going easy on everyone'_

The redhead smirks pleased with his choice, "I've decided"

Goodwhitch smile and nods at the teen, "Ok Mr Dragneel who will be your opponent?"

"I chose" he points to his opponent, "her"

Everyone is shocked that he has chosen Blake as his opponent but she just nods and makes her way to the arena

the two face each other down awaiting the professor to start the match

Fyrno moves his feet back leaving his heels in the air and brings his arms behind his back with open palms

Blake moves her left foot back and using her right hand to grab her weapon for a quick draw

"Ready" Goodwhitch calls out with a raised hand

"Go Fyrno" Ruby

"Beat him partner" Yang

"Show him some respect Blake" Weiss

"You can do this buddy" Jaune

"Brake his legs" Nora

Blake nods while Fyrno smirks, "I hope you are, Kitty cat" he teases the last part which makes her tense up

_'How does he know?' _She questions with a shocked face

"FIGHT!" Goodwhitch yells

Fyrno taking advantage of Blakes confused state charges her by bursting fire from his feet and hands, being a blur of red and orange no one could see how he's going to attack

Blake realising shes in the middle of something sees Fyrno in the air with his right foot ablaze ready to strike her down

Blake seeing it grabs her weapon making people think she's about to cut his foot off but the look of understanding turns into ones of shock when she grabbed her sheathe and used it to block her opponent's foot and sends the teen flying back

As soon as Fyrno land he didn't have a moment to spare, once Blake saw her opening she charges at him using her semblance, making him draw his sword to block hers causing sparks to fly

Everyone from team RWBY is confused with how Blake is fighting Fyrno, with Weiss being the most affected

"I can not believe she has been holding back on us this entire time"

"Maybe she thought we couldn't handle it?" Yang tries to reason out

"Doesn't look it to me" Weiss continues

Yang sighs and looks to her sister to see her focusing on Fyrno's movements, she then gains a smirk

_"I bet you're wondering what's under that shirt of his" _ Yang whispers into the reapers ear causing said person to blush a dark red

"WHAT?" Ruby shouts causing everyone around to look at her, Ruby rubs her neck and sits back down

As Ruby's face returns to normal Yang continues, _"I knew it"_

Before Ruby could ask what her sister meant, Yang points to the arena which Ruby follows and sees Blake slashing at Fyrno slicing away his clothes bit by bit

Blake not giving her opponent time to rest continues her assault by moving so fast that she starts leaving afterimages and slash's at him from all sides causing said male to try to blocking her attacks and sometimes failing

Fyrno sensing that he might be outmatched ignites his feet and jumps high in the air, but just as he did Blake slashed his right leg causing it to bleed

The redhead grunts in pain when he lands finally noticing his foot, _'Shit, I'm not going to make it in this fight if I don't take this more seriously'_

He runs around the arena while Blake tries to chase him, as she comes closers to the male he thinks of a new strategy

_'Ok I can't just rely on my sight here, gonna have to rely on my other senses, smell hearing touch'_

While he does that Blake jumps and turned her weapon towards the male and is ready to continue her assault, _'THIER!'_

Fyrno faces Blake, "Fire Dragon's" Blake seeing where this is going tries to land quickly but, **"ROAR!"**

A stream shots out of his mouth heading to the female, _'no choice' _the flames covers the poor girl making everyone think the redhead burnt Blake alive

Once the flames die down thier is a giant scorch mark on the wall but nobody

Fyrno tries to smell his opponent before he could move a blade is placed under his neck, he turned his head to see Blake thier with her sword drawn

"Give up," Blake says with no emotion

Everyone is waiting for the male to surrender, as said male tries to move only for Blake to push her sword down his neck further causing a thin trail of blood flow down

Fyrno smirks, "Ok" he starts to lift his hands with everyone waiting for him to say the words but they never came

_"I win" _He whispered so low that no one heard it

_'Somethings wrong' _Blake thought, she then smelt something so Blake looks down to see smoke coming from the male's feet, _'crap'_ Before she knew it a tornado of flame shots out from under the redhead reaching the roof, Blake barely dodged the attack

She covered her eyes and waited for the flames to die down, once the flames did die to revival the redhead panting heavily

The scoreboard shows that Blake is in the yellow while Fyrno is in the orange about to hit red

_ 'Crap, no choice' _ the male thought, he grabbed something from his pocket and brought it out to reveal a fire crystal

Everyone is wondering what he is going to do with the crystal that what he did was super surprising, he craked it in half causing an explosion

"FYRNO" Ruby yells out with the rest of RWBY and JNPR with horrified faces

"I can't believe he would consider suicide," Weiss said while earning a glare from Ruby

"I don't think he did it with the intentions we think he did," Ren said with a calm voice

With his words causing everyone else having a confused look, "What do you mean" Yang asked

Pyrrha understanding what Ren is saying continued his train of thought, "we will see through this fight"

Even though they had no idea what the two was talking about just continues watching the match

Blake is shocked, she never really think that the redhead would ever do something so drastic

She turns to walk away but stopped to hear something, "where do you think you're going?" Blake is stunned to hear the males voice she turns around to where to explosion was and sees it being dragged into the centre, "the fights not over yet" and what everyone sees is Fyrno eating the flames

Blake's face has both a look of shock and horror at the same time, as well as everyone else

Seeing the Flames going smaller by the second and entering the male's mouth until there is none left, Fyrno wipes his mouth with his left hand with a dangerous smirk on his face, "You getting fired up yet?"

Teams RW*Y and JN** are the most shocked of them all

"I CAN"T BELIEVE THAT THE BOTH OF THEM HAVE BEEN GOING EASY ON US!" Weiss yells getting frustrated thinking that she's being left behind

Both Yang and Ruby are at a lost for words not believing what just happened

"Told you," Ren said with them looking at him with confused faces but Pyrrha answered for the male

"You didn't think it was odd how he was willing to blow himself up with a fire crystal, especially since his immune to flames?"

The others now gaining some understanding with how Fyrno's semblance worked continued to watch the fight and waiting to question the male about it

Blake regaining her composure charges the male once she's close enough she jumped up in front of the male ready to strike him with her sword

Fyrno looks at his opponent with a small glare, Blake's sword is mere inches away from the redheads face until a stream of fire slashes at her causing the girl to block the attack and slide down

_'Crap, he gained a boost in power, ok no more playing around' _before Blake could attack again

Fyrno jumps into the air and moves his arms behind him, "Fire Dragon's" the redhead moves his arms around his body with a trail of fire following them, **"WING ATTACK!"**

Blake tries to avoid the attack by moving around the whips of fire covering the arena, but the flames still managed to cause her some pain by cutting her legs and arms with small burn marks

She closes the gap between herself and the redhead and reading to strike

As soon as Blake came close enough to strike Fyrno he smirks and whispers _"Got ya" _and brings his fist back

Blake seeing this tries to jump to safety but the redhead was faster than her with his eyes turns to thier yellow, "Fire Dragon's" he ignites his fist and punches Blake in the face so she couldn't gain any advantage over him, **"IRON FIST!"**

The attack caused a big burst of flames exiting the back of Fyrnos fist like a jet engine igniting, the attack caused Blake to be sent flying back towards the arena wall causing said wall to crake a hole

Blake tries to stand back up but the attack caused her aura to be completely drained that she could barely stand up straight

Fyrno was also affected by the attack by having the left sleeve of his shirt being burnt clean off showing his toned muscles, with his breathing heavily

The screen shows the redhead has won with his aura level being in the yellow with Blakes being no existent at the moment, the students are shocked with how the redhead caused a come from behind victory

Fyrno finally able to breathe properly his eyes return to normal, _'that was tough, too bad, I had to use my trump card so early in the year'_

"THE VICTOR OF THE MATCH IS FYRNO DRAGNEEL" Glynda called out

After a while, Fyrno heard whistling, "Dam Red, never knew you would be that hot" someone called out which caused said redhead to turn with confusion and sees some of the females of the crowd to blush to cause more confusion for him

Blake managing to stand up walks to her opponent to congratulate him, Fyrno turns to Blake and his face turns a dark shade of red and turns his face away from her causing Blake to be confused with his actions

Said redhead points down to Blakes chest which she follows and blushes from embarrassment, most of her clothing is burnt off just barely covering her breasts, she covers them with her arms and runs out of the room

Fyrno walks out of the arena too but the opposite exit, "That will be all for today students, head to lunch and continue classes" Goodwhitch says

As people head out team RW*Y is completely confused with why Blake ran out of the room after the match, and why Fyrno's face was almost as red as his hair

**(Timeskip presented by Chibi Fyrno and Ruby designing the male's new sword)**

Team's RWBY and JNPR are currently sitting down for lunch waiting for the next lesson

Nora is telling a story to the teams with Ren correcting it at times

Weiss is busy filing her nails, Blake is reading her book, and Yang listening to Noras story

Both Ruby and Pyrrha stare at Jaune worriedly, and Jaune is just flicking his food

As for Fyrno, he isn't with them which confused some of them

"SO thier we were the middle of the night"

"It was day"

"We were surrounded by Ursa"

"They were Biowolfs"

"Dozens of them"

"Two of them"

"But they were no match by both me and Ren, then we see tons of Ursa skin rugs"

"She's been having this dream for the past few months"

"Maybe it's a premonition?" everyone looks to see Fyrno sitting next to the leader of JNPR

"Oh Fyrno, wherever you been?" Ruby asks him which he responds with

"Around" the young girl slums down in disappointment

"You hear that Ren, all you can eat pancakes here I come!" Nora jumps with excitement

Ren face plams, "Don't encourage her" his voice muffled a bit

Fyrno just looks at him, "why not, it's more entertaining to watch" he then proceeds to eat

Jaune sighs return to playing with his food not caring with whats going on around him

Pyrrha looks more worried for her leader, "Jaune...are you ok?

Jaune looks at her showing a fake smile, "uh? yeah, I'm ok, why?"

Ruby decided to join into the conversation, "It's just that lately you seem a bit...not ok"

Everyone looks at the young leader with him just looking nervous, "Guys seriously, I'm fine look" he puts a fake smile

Everyone already seeing through that smile looks a bit worried

Pyrrha speaks what's on thier minds, "Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since day one of the school year"

Jaune gaining more nervous, "Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, He just likes to play jokes, mess around, you know? Practical jokes"

"Jaune he's a bully" Ruby bluntly says

"Oh please, name one time he supposedly bullied me" Jaune challenged

After naming at least three times where Cardin had bullied Jaune, he, of course, denies them all saying they were mistakes he made, each one making his friends look at him with more concern, but the redhead male of the group was just gaining tick marks ad getting angry

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested

"I wouldn't stop at his legs," Fyrno said dangerously causing the teams to look at him

"Guys, really it's fine, besides it's not like he's a jerk to just me, he's a jerk to everyone" Jaune tries to explain

Fyrno is currently trying to keep his anger in check thinking, _'how could he try to defend someone like him'_

Before any of them could continue, "OWW! That hurts!"

The teams look to see Cardin and his team bullying a Faunus Rabbit girl by pulling her ears, which Fyrno recognised who it is getting even angrier that anger ignited his Semblance that he started to heat the metal around him, causing the teams to jump in shock and from the heat of the metal

"Fyrno, are you ok?" Ruby asks which the heat around him suddenly drops surprising the teams but he one-ups that surprise by turning to face them

His eyes are closed not showing what colour they have, and he has a big smile on his face, "I'm ok Ruby" he stands up, "I'll be right back"

The teen leaves them, Ruby was about to follow him but Yang puts her hand on the younger siblings shoulder signalling her to stay sited

The redhead walks up to Cardin, with said bully to look at the teen seeing his smile sending shivers down his spine, "What do you want Dragneel?" Cardin tries to sound tough

Fyrno just grabs Cardin's shoulder confusing the teen then starts to put pressure on the shoulder causing Cardin to let go of Velvet's ear and trying to make the teen let go of him

Before he could ask for help Fyrno throws him across the room with Cardin hitting every table along the way, making everyone in the cafeteria to look between the two

Cardin barely sitting up glares at the redhead, "What are you waiting for? GET HIM!" He shouts at his teammates which they jump to thier feet getting into the action

Fyrno turns his head to Velvet and whispers, _"Duck" _she then does as he says but the rest of team CRDL charges the lone male, but he wasn't fazed

Instead, he ignites his left hand and bitch slaps the three with a strong flame whip causing them to fly to the windows crashing through them, shocking everyone making them think if he's toying with them

The redhead turns towards Cardin with him trying to get back up and fight but was pushed down by the redhead's foot

Cardin tries to remove the foot but with limited success, "You know Cardin, I'm usually a nice guy" Fyrno begins talking with everyone listening intently to his words, "you could douse me in food, pour your drinks on me, Hell you could spit on me, most of the time I would just laugh that shit off and forget about it" he opens his eyes to Cardin with the bully to shit his pants, "but if you hurt a friend of mine you'll pay for it regardless of the reason"

Fyrno pushes down his foot making Cardin wheeze out some oxygen, the redhead lifts his right hand causing everyone to stare in confusion until they see flames coming out of his hand forming a shape of a spinning shuriken, "And the penalty for that is" Fyrno opens his eyes to show Cardin animalistic yellow eyes ready to kill and whispers, _"death"_

He slams down the attack making people jump or close thier eyes waiting for Cardin's final act, but it never came

As everyone calms down or opens thier eyes they see Fryno's attack mere inches away from Cardin's face, but what shocked them was that Ruby Rose was holding him back by hugging his back with said male struggling with his flames

**"Ruby let go,"** Fyrno said with a much deeper voice that scared everyone but Ruby didn't move an inch

"No, this isn't you Fyrno" Fyrno turns his head to Ruby about to either to threaten her or to shot fire from his mouth no one knows but he did neither of them he stops to see Ruby crying, "Fyrno your kind, you're strong, but what you are doing now isn't you, it's of a monster, I know you don't want to do this, _please stop" _Ruby whisper the last part

Fyrno is torn between smashing Cardin's face in or comforting Ruby so taking Ruby's words to heart he deactivates his Semblance and lifts his foot off the bully making the surrounding people sigh in relief

Cardin about to get up hears Fyrno speaking, "you best hope my leader is around because next time I won't be so merciful"

The redhead turns to leave the cafeteria with Ruby letting him go so he could cool off

Ruby returns to her seat with both teams looking at her

"What?" she asked with them shaking thier heads and replying with, "Nothing" and the matter is dropped but with Ruby looking to where the redhead has left with a worried look

_Fyrno_

As the redhead walked into the shower room of the dorm he drenched his head in water with steam flowing through the room, he lifts his head over the sink and wipes the fog from the mirror to see his teeth have turned into fangs and slowly returning to normal

_'Crap' _he thought to grab his scroll

Fyrno looks through the contacts till he found who he was looking for and clicked connect

"Hello?" the person spoke with a neutral voice

"Hey" the redhead replied

"What's up, flame brain?" the person asked the teen but the response was cold

"We need to talk" was all Fyrno said with the most serious face he ever had

_Vale Market_

As the day continues with everyone working a woman walks through the street causing people to look with both surprise and horror

The woman is wearing silver armour for a top, with a dark blue skirt and armour boots on

But what made everyone the most shocked is with what she is caring

For an average-sized girl carrying a giant tusk covered in jews and strimmers

She ignored them and continued on her way to Beacon academy, with her grey hair flowing in the wind

_Chapter End_

**Thank you for reading and I hope you all stick around**

**I can't believe that this chapter is over 4K long, this is the longest chapter I've done, if this is how long chapters are supposed to be or they are supposed to be longer or shorter, just leave some suggestions for me and I'll try to work on it some more**

**As for my punishment for posting this chapter later than usual, I'm going to write the next two chapters and post them in the next two weeks**

**As for who Fyrno was talking to or who the woman is I'm going to say it's a surprise for the next few chapters**


	7. Reboot

**Sorry guys but I can't continue with this story and I'm going to reboot it instead now thier are many reasons why and I will tell you with my argument.**

**Reason 1, I can't remember how this story is supposed to go, now I have the general idea on how the story is supposed to head but I can't remember how it's to get thier with this story.**

**Reason 2, I hate the fact that people keep on confusing my oc Fyrno with Natsu, now yes I did base his key power off of him but that's it, nothing else is the same but after re-reading this I can understand why people keep on confusing the two together and with the reboot, I will see to give him a profile or something.**

**Reason 3, I have had so many characters to show up and I can't give them all different personalitys and also It's hard to keep track on which characters are supposed to go where and when, so I'm going to have fewer characters than as planned.**

**Reason 4, The relationships suck, to be honest, and I have trouble with anything of the romantic kind instead with the reboot I will solely base it of an adventure-themed and I will try to get some characters together but I can't promise that it won't suck**

**Well they are my reasons and I'm sorry that I'm rebooting this thing but I think it's better to do it this way than to change everything about what is already thier, now the new story is going to be called "Randow Dragon" and I hope that you readers could check it out, If not then that's fine too, If you are wondering when I'll upload this fic I will have started the First chapter in the time of me uploading this.**

**Thank you for your attention.**


End file.
